ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Cerámica dinastía Song
Las porcelanas de la dinastía Song (960 - 1279) son famosas por su belleza "clásica" de forma simple y elegante, suave esmalte de Celadon, estaban a favor de una estética sobria y refinada. La cerámica Song período son también muy a menudo blanco y negro, y motivos decorativos, cuando están presentes, son muy discretos. Huizong emperador, que reinó hacia el final de la dinastía Song en el norte, fue un gran conocedor, que debe ser la creación de talleres del palacio, a continuación, la marcha de la cerámica china He Li, La Céramique chinoise, 2006, page 132. Las innovaciones técnicas fueron numerosas durante la dinastía Song: los hornos grandes del norte están empezando a utilizar carbón en lugar de madera, se desarrolla hornos más sofisticados que pueden alcanzar una temperatura de 1.300 ° C, se comenzará a utilizar el huozhao ( "Test de cocción") en Jingdezhen, que utiliza una muestra que puede supervisar la cocina al aire libre. Escuelas de manufacturas de cerámica Song de Norte # Ting # Yao # Ju # Kuan # Chün # T’zu Song del sur # Ch’ingPai # LungChua’uan # Kuan # Chien / ChiChou Image:Stoneware tea bowls, Song Dynasty.jpg|Chinese tea bowls made of stoneware, Song Dynasty, 12th to 13th century Image:B-Qingbai-Kanne.JPG|A porcelain teapot in Qingbai Style, from Jingdezhen Image:Museum für Ostasiatische Kunst Dahlem Berlin Mai 2006 043.jpg|Funerary vase and cover, green-glazed stoneware, Northern Song (960–1127) Image:Song Dynasty Celadon Vase.jpg|A Longquan celadon vase from the Song Dynasty Image:Porcelaine chinoise Guimet 231103.jpg|A celadon bowl, 10th-11th century Image:Porcelaine chinoise Guimet 241101.jpg|Longquan celadon wares, 13th century Image:Box with floral medallions Asian Art Museum SF B60P190.JPG|A Qingbai ware box with flower medallions Image:Song Dynasty Porcelain Bottle.jpg|''Ding Ware Bottle'' with iron pigment over transparent colorless glaze, 11th century; Freer Gallery, F1959.6. Image: Baby_pillow.JPG|Northern Song Dynasty white-glazed baby boy pillow Image: Green celadon vase.JPG|Southern Song Dynasty celadon vase with dish shaped mouth, Longquan Ware File:Glazed stoneware bean-shaped pillow CAC.JPG|A glazed stoneware pillow from the Song Dynasty File:Song or Yuan Celadon Ware- Two Dragon Handle Amphora.JPG|A Song-era amphora with dragon handles Céladons Les céladons sont probablement les céramiques Song les plus connues en Occident. Le céladon (chinois : 青 ; pinyin : qīng : vert ou bleu-vert, couleur de l'herbe) désigne un grès porcelaineux, cuit en réduction à haute température, avec une couverte très vitrifiée et, dans le cas des céladons du nord, d'une couleur brun-vert caractéristique, due à l'oxydation lors du refroidissement du four. Le centre de production le plus important au nord était celui de Yaozhou, près de la ville de Tongchuan. Ces céladons présentent très souvent un décor discret en léger relief, moulé, incisé, ou encore gravé, mais toujours très net, qui donne un aspect soigné à la pièce. Au sud, les céladons de Longquan, de couleur plus pâle, vert olive, voire jaunâtre, diffèrent nettement des yaozhou, les céladons du nord. Les fours de Longquan faisaient appel à une température de cuisson de ° à °C sous les Song du nord, pour atteindre plus tard ° à °C sous les Song du sudHe Li, La Céramique chinoise, 2006, page 337 . Céramique ding Les ding (chinois : 定瓷 ; pinyin : dìngcí)) sont des porcelaines blanches exécutées sous les Song, présentant souvent une fine bordure sombre, de belle allure, même si, à la différence des Guan, par exemple, ce n'étaient pas en principe des pièces officielles utilisées par la Cour impériale. Le plus grand centre de production des ding se trouvait à 30 kilomètres au nord de Quyangxian, dans la province du Hebei, et en particulier au village de Jiancicun, qui, déjà sous les Tang, produisait des céramiques blanches rivales des xing. Céramique ru Les céramiques ru (chinois : 汝 ; pinyin : rǔ) furent produites pour la Cour impériale à partir de 1107, à Baofeng, dans la région de Ruzhou, dans la province du Henan ; cette production ne dure que vingt ans, jusqu'en 1127, date à laquelle les Song du nord abandonnèrent Kaifeng. Ce sont des céladons de très grande qualité, sans aucun décor, d'une couleur très particulière, puisqu'ils sont d'un bleu vert très pâle ; la couverte est onctueuse, et présente parfois de fines craquelures. Les contemporains tenaient ces céladons dans la plus haute estime. Il n'en existe plus guère aujourd'hui que soixante-dix pièces en toutLI, He : La Céramique chinoise (2006), page 134 . Ce n'est que récemment, en 1987, que l'on a découvert que le lieu, perdu depuis le siècle, où étaient produits les Ru se trouvait dans le Henan, à Baofeng, où se trouvaient des fours impériauxHe Li, La Céramique chinoise, 2006, page 134. Céramique jun La céramique jun (鈞窯), ou « glaçure flambée », est un autre style de porcelaine utilisée à la cour des Song du nord. Il se caractérise par un corps plus épais que les céramique ding ou ru ; les jun ont une couverte vitrifiée avec des reflets lavande ou pourpre, si épaisse et visqueuse d'aspect qu'elle produit l'impression de n'être pas encore figée. La production des jun était centrée à Yuxian, ou encore dans les environs de Lintu, dans le Henan. Les premiers fours jun virent le jour sous les Tang. Pour produire les jun, il fut fait appel sous les Song à une innovation technique : au lieu d'utiliser l'oxyde de fer pour obtenir des glaçures rouges, comme on le faisait depuis désormais 2000 ans, on utilisa pour la première fois de l'oxyde de cuivre. En raison du faible contenu d'aluminium, les glaçures « flambées » de ce type ont une forte tendance à couler, ce qui explique leur aspectHe Li, La Céramique chinoise, 2006, page 336 . On peut considérer que les jun sont une variété de céladon. L'utilisation de cendre de paille dans la couverte lui donne ses reflets, dont la couleur peut varier du bleu ciel au bleu grisâtre et au pourpre, en passant par le bleu lavande. Les jun furent produits pendant toute la période de la dynastie des Song du nord (960-1126) et jusqu'aux dynasties Jin (1115-1234) et Yuan (1271-1368). On a découvert en 1964 l'emplacement de l'atelier officiel baguadong à YuxianHe Li, La Céramique chinoise, 2006, page 135 . Une céramique noire mouchetée a été produite dans la vallée de Xiaobai au cours de la dynastie Tang et peut être considéré comme étant le précurseur de la céramique jun. Le fait de modifier la température des fours modifie la teinte de la couverte, technique connue sous le nom de yaobian Céramiques guan et ge Les guan (chinois : 官 ; pinyin : guān), comme les ge (chinois : 哥 ; pinyin : gē), sont des céramiques qui se caractérisent par un corps mince, contenant beaucoup de fer, une couverte blanche donnant une impression d'onctuosité, avec une couverte épaisse, pâle, d'un ton blanc ou beige. Les guan ou les ge présentent fréquemment un réseau de fines craquelures. Ce réseau de craquelures était obtenu par le potier en utilisant des coefficients de dilatation différents entre le corps et la couverte. Porcelaine qingbai On désigne sous le nom de porcelaine qingbai (« blanc bleuâtre » ; chinois : 青白 ; pinyin : qīngbái ) ou yingqing (« ombre verte » ; chinois : 影青 ; pinyin : yǐngqīng ) de belles porcelaines d'un blanc teinté de bleu pâle qui étaient fabriquées dans le sud de la Chine. Elles sont très fines et très résistantes ; elles sont fréquemment ornées de petits décors incisés, puis moulés, tels que des guirlandes de fleurs ou des vagues. Le rebord des coupes peut être nu et cerclé de métalCécile et Michel Beurdeley, La Céramique chinoise - Le Guide du connaisseur, 1974, page 141 . Lorsque, sur un corps blanc et fin, la couverte avait un contenu en fer peu élevé (moins de 1%), les Chinois qualifiaient ces pièces, qui présentent un aspect très vitrifié, de « quasi-jade ». Céramique cizhou Les céramiques cizhou (chinois : 慈州 ; pinyin : cízhōu) sont une variété de grès, de couleur fréquemment grise ou chamois, à décor peint, incisé ou gravé sur un engobe ; le décor, généralement brun foncé, pouvait être obtenu de diverses façons : l'une des techniques consistait à recouvrir le vase d'un engobe blanc, et à inciser le décor de façon à mettre à nu le corps de l'objet ; celui-ci était alors enrobé d'une couverte, laissant apparaître le contraste entre le corps brun de l'objet et l'engobe blanc. On pouvait aussi utiliser le même procédé, en recouvrant tout d'abord l'objet d'un engobe brun, puis d'un engobe blanc, puis en incisant l'engobe blanc. L'inverse était également possible, en incisant un engobe brun posé sur un engobe blancCécile et Michel Beurdeley, La Céramique chinoise - Le Guide du connaisseur, 1974, pages 126 à 128. Véase también Categoría:China Categoría:Cerámica China Categoría:Cerámica dinastía Song